marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 5
Appearing in Contender Featured Characters *Team Contender - First Appearance **Ethan Walters/Contender - First Appearance as Contender **Robert Stewart **Jonathan Walters **Logan Baxter **Jason Ridgemont Supporting Characters *Jennifer Hawke Antagonists *Voltage (Death) *Black Death - First Appearance Synopsis for Contender The issue begins exactly where the last issue ended, as Ethan, Jonathan, Robert, Logan, and Jason stare at the news report showing Voltage attacking Capital City. Ethan looks over at his suit. Ethan: Let's do this. Robert turns to look at his friend with wide eyes. Robert: I don't know if you're ready for this. Ethan: It doesn't matter if I am or not. This city needs a hero, and I'm gonna give them one. Robert nods. Jason: I should get to the station. I'm sure things are crazier than can be there, and my men are gonna need me. Jonathan: Be careful out there, Jason. Jason: I'll try. Jason turns to Ethan. He pats him on the shoulder. Jason: You've got this. Trust me. Ethan smiles, nodding his head. Jason waves to his friends and runs out of the base. Ethan turns to his three remaining friends and then looks back at his suit. Ethan: I guess it's time I try it on. We see multiple panels of Ethan as he puts on his suit. As he finishes, he slowly walks back to Robert, Jonathan, and Logan. Robert: Wow. We see a full page of Ethan suited up. Ethan: This suit is awesome! Let's hope I get to wear this thing more than once. Logan approaches Ethan. Logan: If you're in trouble, I can suit up and get out there quickly. Ethan: No. I've gotta do this on my own. Jonathan smiles. Jonathan: You really are my son. Ethan laughs lightly. Jonathan rolls his wheelchair over. He places his hand on Ethan's arm. Jonathan: I've always known you were destined for great things. Now, it's time to prove me right. Go beat this Voltage guy, ok? Ethan: You got it. Ethan races out of the house using his super speed. Robert: He can do this, right? Jonathan: We can only hope. We cut to Ethan, who races through the streets of Capital City. He slows to a stop and looks up. Voltage flies around the city. Voltage: You will bow down to me, citizens of Capital City! He uses his electricity to pick up a car. He throws it at a group of people. Ethan runs over to the people. He moves them all out of the way. He catches the car before it hits the ground, and throws it at Voltage. It hits Voltage, sending him crashing into a building before falling to the ground. Ethan races over to Voltage, grabs him by his collar, and punches him directly in the face, sending him flying into a car. Voltage jumps up. Voltage: How many superheroes are in this city? Ethan: It's time for your reign of terror to end, Voltage. Voltage: Wow, I'm so scared. Go ahead, let's hear the speech. Ethan: I'm gonna take you down. Whatever it takes. A group of bystanders approach, watching the hero and villain. Voltage: Is that so? I managed to get All-Star down at my feet, beaten and bloodied. How do you expect to fare any better? I am unstoppable! No one can contend with me! Ethan: You see, that's where you're wrong. I can and will take you down. I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY CONTENDER! Ethan charges at Voltage, hitting him with his shoulder. Ethan runs over to Voltage, grabbing him by his neck. Voltage grabs Ethan's hand, pulling it off his neck. He begins slowly sending electrical charges through Ethan's body. He punches Ethan with his charged up fist, sending Ethan flying through the window of the nearby coffee shop. Ethan jumps up onto his feet. Voltage walks toward the coffee shop. A teenage girl rises up behind the counter. Ethan gives her a thumbs up. She gives him a thumbs up back. Ethan runs out of the coffee shop. He begins punching Voltage repeatedly, using his speed to dodge Voltage's hits back. Voltage charges his entire body. When Ethan goes to punch Voltage, he is electrocuted, and falls to his knees. Voltage: Not so strong, are you? Voltage delivers an uppercut to Ethan, sending him flying up into the air, landing on the roof of a nearby building. Voltage flies up to the roof of the building. Voltage: Oh don't give up on me now. Ethan slowly stands up. Ethan: I don't plan on it. Ethan jumps back to his feet. He goes to punch Voltage, but Voltage dodges the punch. Ethan runs forward, and stops just before falling off the building. Voltage: Be careful. It'd be a shame if you took a tumble. Voltage charges at Ethan, preparing to push him off the building. Suddenly, Ethan does a backflip at the last second, sending Voltage running off the rooftop. As Voltage falls, he uses his powers to stop himself, and begins to rise, staring at Ethan. Voltage: Nice maneuvers. They're gonna be the last maneuvers you ever make! Voltage begins charging up himself. Ethan gets into a running position. As he looks forward, blue lightning fills his eyes. Ethan: You've got this Ethan. Take. Him. Down. Voltage fires lightning blast after lightning blast at Ethan, who dodges them using his super speed. Ethan runs off the building and jumps into Voltage, tackling him through a window of a nearby building. The two crash through the other side and tumble down the building, hitting the ground. They get up off the ground slowly. Voltage grabs Ethan by his neck. Voltage: I am sick of this stupid game! It's time for me to squash you like a bug. Voltage begins sending electricity into Ethan's body, causing him to cry out in pain. Nearby civilians watch on in horror as Ethan screams. Suddenly, Ethan clenches his fists. He begins to vibrate. Lightning begins to form around his body. The lightning Ethan has created begins to grow. We realize that Ethan is combining the lightning he creates while running with the lightning being sent into his body by Voltage. Ethan: Time for you to get some rest, Voltage. Ethan grabs Voltage's collar. Ethan sends all the lightning in his body directly into Voltage. Voltage screams as he flies back, crashing into a building and passing out, finally defeated. Everyone cheers for Ethan as he smiles. Ethan: See you guys later! Ethan waves as he races away. We transition into a couple hours later. Ethan, Robert, Jonathan, and Logan sit in their base, Ethan having changed out of his suit. Jason runs in. Jason: Good news. We've been able to confirm that there were no civilian casualties during your battle with Voltage, Ethan. Ethan: Thank god. Jonathan: You did good out there, son. Logan: Agreed. When your father and I first started out, I highly doubt we could've even taken Voltage down together. Robert: You looked SO dope, Ethan! Ethan laughs. He puts his arm around Robert. Ethan: That's all thanks to you buddy. Jonathan: Look guys. He points towards the computer monitors, turning up the volume. We see a reporter discussing the recent battle. Reporter: Today, the villainous Voltage was finally taken down by a new hero that has appeared in Capital City. Civilians that witnessed the attack have reported that the hero has called himself Contender. Ethan furrows his brow in confusion. Ethan: Contender? It was just a form of expression! That's not my name. Logan: I don't know… these things don't really go away. Ethan: Contender won't stick, will it? Ethan turns to Robert. Robert shrugs, smiling. Robert: I think it'll probably stick. Ethan shakes his head as the others laugh at him. We transition into the next day. Ethan: These last couple days have been pretty interesting to say the least. First, I found out I had superpowers. Second, I discovered my dad was All-Star all along. Finally, I suited up to take down the enemy that he couldn't. Now, keeping Capital City safe is my responsibility. Luckily, I've got a great team by my side. Team Contender. I think it'll stick. Ethan: We've got the young, strong police officer who will do whatever it takes to keep people safe. We see Jason patrolling the city with other officers, smiling as Contender races by. Ethan: We've got the teenage genius whose skills and personality help improve me as a hero and as a person. We see Robert staring at the monitors in the base, smiling at a video of Contender stopping a bank robbery. Ethan: And finally, the mentors who definitely aren't telling me everything. We see Jonathan clutching a photo of himself and his ex-wife, Logan putting his arm on Jonathan's shoulder as Jonathan tears up. Ethan: Then there's me. The "hero" or whatever. I just hope I can still be Ethan Walters without letting Contender take over my life. Jennifer sits in a diner. She looks at her phone, rolling her eyes. She suddenly begins to smile as Ethan walks in and takes a seat in front of her. Jennifer: You made it. Ethan: I keep my promises. Ethan: But as long as I have a life to live, I'll be happy. We suddenly transition to late at night, where Voltage sits in his prison cell, a pair of power-dampening handcuffs on his wrist. Suddenly, his cell begins to shake. Voltage: What the-- Suddenly, the wall of Voltage's cell explodes, as a figure wearing a completely black outfit complete with a black mask covering their face, and bright glowing blue eyes enters the cell. The figure begins to speak in darkened letters, showing that their voice is very deep, most likely being modulated. Figure: You failed your mission, Voltage. Voltage: I'm so sorry! Let me out of here, I'll kill him for sure! Figure: I gave you that pill because I had faith in you. Not anymore. The figure picks Voltage up off the ground. Voltage: Please, don't do this! The figure places their hand against Voltage's chest, and begins siphoning energy off of Voltage. Voltage screams in terror before going silent, thrown to the ground dead. The figure stares at their hands, and fires a lightning blast, showing that they have now taken Voltage's powers. Figure: With all these abilities, I am unstoppable. Let's see how the Contender fares against… Figure: The Black Death. We see a full page spread of the Black Death staring out at the city. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis With Voltage attacking once more, Ethan must finally suit up as a hero in order to take him down. Ethan must become... The Contender. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics